DC Prime: Aquaman
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Aquaman, the basics behind that is him rebuilding Atlantis along with improving Atlantis relationship with the surface world by making an "Atlantis 2" where both humans and Atlanteans can live and reside in. Of course they're going to be problems but that's to be expected.
1. Reflection

******Aquaman #1: Reflection**

**By Brian Benjamin**

One Arthur Curry was walking around Atlantis. Times for the current king have changed. The biggest change was that he was alive once again. During the "Final Crisis" he had died but during the "Blackest Night" he was brought back to life by a black lantern ring. Time passed and his life was restored once more. Given the incidents that happened prior, Arthur has had a lot to think about between dying, being in limbo, and being reborn again.

Okay Arthur, what do you want out of life?. The hero known as Aquaman asked himself while looking out at the life of his small but thriving city. Thinking of Mera, Garth, Tula, and his friends in the Justice League of America. He was fulfilled in terms of his personal relationships.

"My King." A voice called out bringing the sea hero out of his thoughts. Turning around he saw a soldier coming to report to him.

"Yes." Aquaman answered with a deep but commanding voice. Presenting himself the soldier brought out a folder.

"I brought you the papers you asked for." The soldier said giving Aquaman the folder who nodded in response.

"Thank you; you can take the rest of the night off if you wish." Aquaman replied earning a smile from the soldier.

"Thank you my king; I appreciate the offer, but I'll stay on guard." The soldier answered before leaving the room. Aquaman opened the folder and started looking at the contents in them.

What exactly where you planning mother? Arthur asked himself looking over the plans his mother had made for Atlantis. Interesting mother, I never knew you and Queen Hippolyta were friends since birth. I guess that's why me and Diana get along so well. As Arthur started to think about his relationship with the heroine known as "Wonder Woman" for a few seconds.

What can I do for Atlantis that hasn't been done yet? Arthur questioned himself while remembering the history of this nation. The nation had gone through so much in the recent years. From having to deal with not only his death but his "rebirth" as well. Constant attacks from his own brother and arch nemesis Black Manta. There had to be something Arthur could do to not only bring life back to Atlantis but to have it start thriving once again.

"What's on your mind?" A female voice stated as Arthur felt himself take a deep sigh. There was only one woman who could guess that something was bothering him. It was his wife Mera, Atlantis queen, but most important the love of his life. "And if you say nothing I'm going to hurt you."

"Fine." Arthur replied seeing no point in hiding what's on his mind to his wife of all people. "It's just that I don't know what to do Mera. I mean besides making sure Atlantis is up and running."

"Well how about you come back to our room, and I can give you a massage." Mera suggested as that was tempting in Arthurs mind. Mera's massages were a great stress reliever.

"So tempting but I need to think about this Mera, okay." Arthur said before he found himself in a hug with his wife.

"Alright, but don't overthink it okay." Mera replied back before planting a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek before making her way back to their room.

She's right, the last few days I've been stressing myself. I mean I had to deal with Orm and his army a few days ago. Orm, where did our relationship go wrong? Arthur said wondering what he had done wrong with his brother.

"Penny for your thoughts my king?" A male asked as Arthur saw Kaldur approach his position.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur replied back as he decided to give a quick test to Kaldur.

"Your body language for one and two Queen Mera mentioned something about it when I walked passed her." Kaldur said earning a smile from Arthur.

"Okay, Kaldur say you were in my position. What exactly would you do for Atlantis?" Arthur questioned wanting to know his opinion on the nation he was now a part of.

"I would make sure it's thriving my king. I would make it a environment that anyone living in it would be proud of." Kaldur said, telling Arthur what he would do if he were the king.

"Anyone living." Arthur muttered as his eyes widen as though he realized something. "That's it! Kaldur you're a genius."

"Thank you." Kaldur said in an unsure tone. As he watched Aquaman head to his personal quarters. Unknown to Kaldur his suggestion would cause Atlantis to become the talk of the

world in the upcoming days.

Mom and dad, besides having a child I have found my way to leave a mark in Atlantis history. Watch over me as for the days ahead will be tough, stressful, and possibly violent but I shall not let that stop me and my end goal for New Atlantis. History will be made whether people like it or not because looking back on this years later. I'm sure everyone will laugh about it. As Arthur opened the door to his bedroom where he saw Mera in her sleep wear, laying in their bed, and watching television. A television station known as the "A.A.N" (Aquatic, Area, Network). You could say they were the MSNBC of the sea world.

"So you wanted that message after all." Mera said with a smile gracing her face.

"I know what I want to do Mera and I'm going to need all the support I can get." Arthur stated earning a questionable look from his wife.

"What exactly are you planning Arthur? You should already know I have your back." Mera said reassuring her husband that whatever he had planned she was going to support him all the way.

"Well the idea came when I started talking to Kaldur." Was all Arthur could say as he explained to his wife the "rough" draft of what would be considered the biggest thing Atlantis has done in all of its years as a nation.

**To be continued...**


	2. Q&A

Aquaman #2 Q&A

By Brian Benjamin

It had been two weeks since Arthur explained his plan to both Mera and Kaldur. Both had taken the plan well but also gave their concerns. The main one being convincing the citizens of Atlantis that this would be a good idea. I mean after rebuilding Atlantis again, it was going to be a hard sell to tell the Atlantians about this plan that could or could not work.

Maybe I could hold a Union Address? Arthur asked himself before shaking his head no in response. He had seen it done multiple times when the President would address the nation but given that Atlantis ran by different rules and regulations. A State of the Union address wouldn't be that effective. Well we do have Late Night with Paul Norris or The Mort Weisinger show. As the hero of Atlantis continued to think of ways to get his plan out there.

"Arthur!" Mera called out walking into the Throne room Arthur was in. "I've come to see how your day is going."

"I'm debating about whether or not I should say this plan I have Mera." Arthur stated being honest with his wife.

"It's a good idea Arthur, the worst thing you can do is not try." Mera said reminding him of a quote she liked to use.

"I know Mera but this is controversial." Arthur said letting out a sigh. "I mean this is something none of the prior Kings nor Queens had done."

"I say stop comparing yourself to the past and start focusing on the future." Mera replied back not buying Arthur's excuse. "As your wife I support your decisions but you have to be the force driving them."

"You're right once again Mera, it's time for me to stop thinking about the consequences and just do it." Arthur said with a hint of resolve in his voice. "I believe it's time for the monthly address wouldn't you say?"

"I'll gather the press at once." Mera said before letting a smile grace her face.

Noon, Atlantis Standard Time

Press Room

Many reporters were gathered in the "Press Room". This room was where Arthur or his trusted staff would come out and talk to the media. It was an idea the Atlantians claimed the surface world took but Atlantians know it's a lie. Walking into the Press Room Arthur was flanked by Kaldur and another Atlantian guard. Going to the podium Arthur cleared his throat for to give his speech.

"Good Afternoon everyone, I'm here today to inform everyone of a plan I have to push Atlantis forward. I've never been one to swim around the reef so let me get to it I suppose. I plan on creating a second Atlantis. You can call it New Atlantis, the biggest twist you can say is that I want not only Atlantians to live there but humans as well." Arthur explained earning a few gasp from the audience. "With that out of the way, I will take questions from the press."

As that sentence caused a lot of people to start speaking at the same time. It made Arthur wonder why he didn't come up with an easier method to handle the press. Maybe he could do once of those live streams Wally West had told him about? Then again he could possibly break their Wavelength (Their version of the Internet) so that was out of the question.

"King Arthur, a question from Coral News Station. How exactly will you be building this New Atlantis?" A reporter asked.

"I have some of my closest friends looking into that as we speak. I'm hoping to have New Atlantis up when its good and ready. I will not rush this project." Arthur said.

"Right here King Arthur." A female reporter asked. "Yes, I'm from the Starfish Reporter, I'm wondering will citizens from our Atlantis will have to pay taxes for New Atlantis."

"No, again I have everything budgeted out at the moment. I mean while Atlantis is finally up and running once again. We're still nowhere near the potential we could be at. New Atlantis is a long term project I'm looking forward to building." Arthur said before more reporters started to ask their questions.

"Right here, coming from Coastal Times." A male reporter said before continuing with his question. "How do you respond to your criticism about how the Super Seven you're apart of handled the criticisms of how you handled the Martian Invasion."

"That has nothing to do with this topic Coastal Times." Arthur replied back as the Coastal Times were a news organization that was out to get him to say the least. They always painted Arthur in a bad light.

"SMZ here, what's the rumor about you and Mera having another kid?" A reporter from SMZ asked. If you had to compare them to something in the surface world. It would have to be TMZ and for some odd reason they were able to get into this press conference.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about. No further questions, we're done here." Arthur stated before leaving the area.

"Good showing my King." Kaldur stated earning a nod from the other security guard flanking them as they walked out the press conference room.

"Agreed, New Atlantis sounds very fascinating. I do wonder how you will be able to pull it off. The security guard said giving his opinion on the news.

"I'm working on it with my closest advisers Ray. Among a few of my friends in the surface world. Again this isn't a project I'm rushing anytime soon, I just want to inform the public now because I have nothing to hide from them." Arthur explained earning a nod from both Ray and Kaldur.

"Do you still need us around my king?" Kaldur asked earning a head shake no from Arthur.

"You two are dismissed; I will see you this evening." Arthur said before the duo did the Atlantis salute and left Arthur to himself.

Why must being a king be so hard? Was all Arthur could think as he returned to his Throne Room to think about his next step forward in getting Project New Atlantis off the ground.

To be continued in Aquaman #3...


	3. Council Meeting

**Aquaman Issue 3: Council Meeting**  
><span><strong>By Brain Benjamin<strong>

* * *

><p>It had not been a day yet and Arthur could not wait for Atlantis 2 to be built. The news outlets depending on which one you watched where either for or against there king. Now Arthur in his mind was a good king. He took people's opinions and noted them but that did not mean he would back down. Never mistakes a man's kindness for weakness and right now he was about to do that just.<p>

"My king, how is everything?" Ray asked as himself and Kaldur made their way towards the hero.

"I have seen better days." Arthur commented before continuing his thought. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine." Ray and Kaldur said in unison.

"Good, now I know this will be your first time in the council meeting. I will warn you that they can be a bit overbearing." Arthur informed earning nods from the duo. The Council of Atlantis was made up of King Arthur, two elder advisors, about five civilians who held important positions, and finally five noble families. Overall, the council was there to advise him, they held no power when it came to the decisions with Atlantis.

"Greetings Arthur." An elderly woman said with a sort of coldness in her tone. Standing in front of Arthur was Sa-mara. A woman who fought for Atlantis when his mother was alive. She had seen Atlantis during its brightest and darkest moments.

"Sa-mara." Arthur replied back trying to be nice to the woman who was a throne in his back side. She never agreed with him on anything. It was like she was one of his villains without actually being a villain.

"I do hope you two are getting along." An elderly male said in a cheery tone. He was his second advisor and a "people" pleaser. The man was another civilian who was well respected for his loyalty to Atlantis, no matter who sat upon the throne.

"Yes, Amaz-ar." Arthur replied back before taking his sit as the rest of the council started to take their seats.

"Good, now we can begin the biggest topic at hand." Sa-mara said getting straight to the point. "What on Earth is this Atlantis two?"

"And how much money can we make from it?" A civilian council member asked earning a glare from Samantha.

"Like I told the press, it will be a bridge that can connect us to the human world. For us Atlantis it is an opportunity to not only shake the stereotypes we face as a race but also allows us to take a huge step forward in history." Arthur stated earning a few nods from the civilians on the council.  
>"This sounds interesting my king but these air breathers. Can we truly trust them?" A male known as Namor questioned. He was from one of the five noble families, to be specific the Shark Family.<p>

"Namor, the humans are just like us in my ways. They deal with war, enemies, and allies just like us." Arthur said wanting to make that his answer was suitable for Namor. If it wasn't then he could be hearing reports of his families violence streaks in the morning.

"I disagree with this notion." A female who looked like a humanoid Sting Ray. She was from the Sting-Ray family, another noble family. "We have enough problems here so why should we start focusing our energy and times elsewhere."

"While that is true Saruri, this project would not start until we have everything in order here first." Arthur replied back.

"I must admit I do like this idea King Arthur." A male who was an Atlantian said. He was from the infamous ice family. The rumor was that the ice family has been around for decades. Some say that they were around when the prehistoric ruled the world.

"Thank you Lavar." Arthur said holding back his shock that he had Lavar's support. He rarely chose a side when it came to politics.

"How about we send some of my men to scout the area?" A civilian known as Throg asked. He was the captain of the C.O.R.A.L organization. You could say they were the police organization of Atlantis.

"Captain Throg, I need some of your men here. If anything I personally will go to that area with one of my most trusted people." Arthur answered earning a nod from the man.

"I see no point in starting an Atlantis two when we cannot get our own act together Arthur." Samantha stated disliking this entire idea.

"You make it seems as though we ask for these attacks Sa-mara. Let alone to be in this world." Arthur started off before continuing. "All I'm trying to do is make it so that the next generation will have a better chance at living than us."

"Can we start having other discussions? We have a huge agenda for this session." Another civilian member of the council asked. Wanting to get on with this meeting.

With Samantha

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Time<strong>

I swear your son is so stupid Marusa. Does he not understand that I am trying to save him from making a fool out of us? Out of Atlantis for that matter. It is with a heavy heart that I must do what I must do. I can only hope that you forgive me. Samantha said to herself before approaching a door and pressing a series of numbers. The door opened as Sa-mara made her through the door to reveal her personal office. Inside of it two people wearing customized Atlantian armor were waiting for her.

"Lord Sa-mara." The two said before kneeling before her. Sa-mara quickly waved her hand to dismiss them from their position.

"I'm aware you two have heard about what our king intends to do." Sa-mara said saying the word king like it was disgusting.

"Indeed Lord Sa-mara. What is your will?" One of them asked earning a smile from Sa-mara.

"I want you two to make sure our package gets into Atlantis with no trouble. I had to make a deal with a human in order to get myself a weapon. Now go to these coordinates and make sure I get what my weapon." Sa-mara stated earning a nod from the two who walked out of the room.

"Lord Sa-mara!" A Reef member called getting her attention as they came into her office.

"Speak." Sa-mara ordered looking into the soldiers eyes.

"It appears our intel was correct, the HHG is about to strike the city. Should we stop them?" The soldier asked earning a head shake no.

"Allow our king and Throg cronies to deal with the HHG. I'm sure they're of a low level threat." Sa-mara

Praise Neptune that I did not disband Reef. I can only imagine the threats we would face had I not continued this organization behind Queen Marusa's back. Oh how I wish your son could see my organizations purpose. Sa-mara thought to herself hoping that everything would play out in her favor. Eventually the throne would be hers, she would just have to be patient.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Issue: Attack of the HHG<strong>


	4. Attack of the HHG

**Aquaman Issue 4**

_**Attack of the HHG**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sa-mara<em>**

We find ourselves viewing one Sa-Mara with a look of anger on her face. Her plan on obtaining weapon had failed due to some unknown force.

_It seems as though I've underestimated the surface world and their ways. The next time an opportunity like this presents itself I will have to be smarter about it._ Sa-Mara said to herself while thinking about her next move. (For more check out Suicide Squad Issue 3)

_I'm sure those Hammer-Heads will be able to keep the king busy long enough for me to think of my next course of action. _Sa-Mara said before getting up and deciding to go look around the city.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside Atlantis<em>**

Outside of Atlantis was a group of fifteen bikers, each of them having a marker that defined their "rank" so to speak. This group was a part of one of the many gangs that ruled the underwater world. Right now the HHG, well this specific group was going to check up on an "investment" if you had to use that sort of term.

"Yo Iron Head." One of the bikers called out gaining their leaders attention. "When are we gonna get into some action here? I dying of boredom."

"Shut it Shrimp." A female answered before continuing her response. "Just be patient alright."

"The kid wants to get into some action Red." The leader of this group known as Iron started off. "I say let's give it to him, lets move."

As the group of fifteen started driving towards the Atlantis that was finally getting back to the way it was before Black Manta attacked a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Aquaman<em>**

Currently the King of Atlantis was doing one of his many duties which were approving what laws and regulations would go in place. Looking over a few that dealt with taxes, the No Barnacle Left Act, and finally the Reef and Sea Health Care Plan.

_I could really go for some action right now._ Arthur told himself as the last thing he wanted to do was read these stacks of papers to make sure now loop holes were in them before signing off. _Come on Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman…heck I would even team up with Guy Gardner if it meant getting out of here._

"My king I bring some troubling news." Kaldur said coming into Arthur's office.

"What's going on Kaldur?" Arthur questioned wanting him to give him the details of what might be happening.

"Members of the HHG were spotted entering the city earlier today. C.O.R.A.L officers are currently tailing them to make sure they do not cause any problems. I fear as though they're up to no good." Kaldur explained.

"Finally….I mean how about you and me go after these HHGG and see what they're really up too." Arthur stated earning a nod from Kaldur.

"It sounds like someone is trying to get out of their paper work." Kaldur joked earning a laugh from Arthur.

"I hope it wasn't that obvious." Arthur said as he and Kaldur made their way towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With HHG<em>**

**_Downtown Atlantis_**

Inside of a bar the HHG were trying to get some information about a client who apparently owed the gang some money.

"Look Iron Head I don't know where Two-Fin is alright? I don't need you and your "company" to wreck my bar." The owner of this fine establishment known as Merku stated. Merku was a wolf that had an unfortunate accident which led him to becoming part aquatic.

"Be easy Merku you know me and the crew don't mean any harm to you and your establishment." Iron Head said before continuing. "Will just wait here until Two-Fin comes in. I'm sure me and the boys can do that."

"The minute you start any trouble I will throw you out." Merku warned adding a bit of a growl to the end of his sentence.

"We don't cause trouble Merku, our enemies do." Iron commented before a person with features similar to that of a Triggerfish walked into the bar. The person who just walked in was none other than Two-Fin.

"If it isn't Two-Fin." Iron said seeing the person they were after come into the bar. "What's going on buddy?"

"Please cut the pleasantries Iron Head, I do not have time for them." Two-Fin stated earning a look of shock from Iron Head. It seems as though someone had grown an extra pair of gills while he was away.

"Don't forget who you're talking to Two-Fin. Diamond Head will not be pleased to hear about your demise." Iron Head threatened.

"I feel as though you should fear me Iron Head. You and your Hammer Head Empire can talk you ball and go back to the pacific ocean for all I care." Two-Fin said informing the HHG members of where they were on his scale.

"And what are you supposed to be Two-Fin a shark now? You're just a fish who could be eaten at any time." Red asked curious about what caused Two-Fin's sudden change.

"No Red." Two-Fin started off before continuing "A fish opens his door and gets eaten and you think that of me? No, I am the predator. So let's get that straight."

"Yo Shrimp, it looks like you get to smash some heads tonight." Iron called out getting the muscular hammer heads attention.

"Goody." Was all Shrimp could say getting into a fighting stance.

"And hit one of Marco's men, rethink your options there Shrimp." Two-Fin informed as Marco was known as one of the rulers of the underground sea trade.

"What do we do Iron? I mean we still work with Marco's group from time to time." Shrimp asked as Iron had a grin on his face.

"I think it's about time we send a message to good ole Marco. The HHG is coming for your spot there buddy. Shrimp, rough him up for me." Iron ordered as before Shrimp could move a few humanoid sawfish came into the bar. They had two saw-like rostrum's on their forearms.

"Get out of here now!" Merku demanded while pulling out a WSG. The thing could put a whole in your gills depending on where the compressed air hit.

"It looks like we got here just in time." Aquaman commented seeing the fight that was about to go down.

"Indeed." Kaldur replied back hoping that they might be able to keep the possible deaths low.

"Oh look it's Aquaman." Iron said in a mocking tone. "Don't you have some service dwellers to-." As Iron was then thrown out of the aquatic bar with minimum effort. The person who threw him out was none other than Aquaman.

"I believe Merku wanted you all to leave." Aquaman ordered as neither of the gangs seemed to have backed down.

"Attack him and his sidekick." Red said which started a massive bar between Aquaman and Kaldur versus the two other gangs.

"I like the term partner." Kaldur said pulling out his water bearers and changing them to that of a lasso. From there he started to hit a few of the HHG members with them.

"What's a lasso going to do?" One of the HHG members questioned before finding himself shocked.

"Just that." Kaldur replied before ducking a kick from Red who was on the attack.

"Stand still." Red ordered as Kaldur started to change his water bearer weapons to that of a mace.

"Sorry about this." Kaldur said before hitting Red with the water based mace. The blow was powerful enough to have knocked Red out. "I usually don't like hitting women."

"We meet again huh Aquaman?" Two-Fin questioned as he was letting the hired help known as the Sawfish Society try to fight the king. Apparently the king had come prepare with a collapsible staff. While it wasn't his trident, it was still impressive.

"Two-Fin, just what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Aquaman questioned before hitting a Sawfish with a powerful blow to their temple. Oh they weren't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"Marco is doing something big Aquaman, so brace yourself because a drought is coming." Two-Fin warned in a whisper before leaving the bar.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Kaldur questioned as the C.P.D started to come into the bar and started to make a few arrest.

"No, we can go after him another time. I rather get this situation under control and pay Merku for the damages" Was all Aquaman could say as Two-Fin was an informant that only answered to Arthur. While Arthur did not like putting Two-Fin in those sort of positions. Two-Fin did get results and hearing that Marco is planning some sort of drought. It did not set well with him. Hopefully Marco would hold off until New Atlantis was up and running.

_I fear trouble times are coming, Neptune give me the strength. The last thing I need to an aquatic gang war._ Was all Arhtur could think of before helping the C.P.D round up the members of the HHG and Sawfish Society.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


End file.
